The Art of Seduction
by CelticWolfman
Summary: Harm and Mac enter into a bet after a round of verbal sparring in the office goes too far. The only way to win is to let the desires of their respective minds run free.


A/N: I know I should be working on _Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own_; and I am, in fact I've written chapters ahead of what I'm posting, this idea was nagging at my mind and I just had to write it. This is pre-Paraguay; post-Bugme

A/N 2: Yes I know the idea is incredibly cheesy. Keep in mind this was spawned by a room full of drunken University students after an 11pm showing of JAG on a Friday night.

Thoughts appear in (this)

"Admit it, Harm, that defendant struck a chord with you today!" Mac protested with a smile as they walked across the bullpen into her office.

"How do you figure that, Mac?" Harm leaned up against the door in her office.

"Harm, every blonde that walks through those big glass doors falls at your feet like they belong to your own personal harem, you've never had to really seduce a woman in your life." Mac shot back. "I doubt you really could, it would be too difficult for a man who's had everything handed to him."

"That almost sounds like a challenge counsellor. Then again you're not really one to challenge me on this. Men fall at your feet just as easily as women fall at mine, look at Bugme, Dalton and Farrow. You really think you could seduce a guy that put up a fight?" Harm had a smile on his face.

"Are you trying to create a wager, Commander?" Mac's smile appeared over the desk.

"I think you were the first one to insinuate something, Colonel." Harm chuckled.

"You're right. Alright, starting from this moment, you have three days so that's until 1700 Saturday to seduce a woman that's been resistant to your initial come on. You have to tell me who it is so the bet can be legit." Mac offered.

"Fine, you have to do the exact same thing." Harm came back with his half of the wager.

"I have to seduce a woman?" Mac replied with a laugh.

"You know what I mean." Harm smiled.

"Fine, you have anyone in mind?" She looked interested, she could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Yeah, I do and no she's not a blonde and she's been resisting my charms for quite some time." Harm shot her a sly smile. Mac seemed slightly disappointed (I wonder who the mystery girl is?)

"She sounds interesting, any one I know?" (Good job MacKenzie, straight on attack)

"You." Harm replied nonchalantly. (Me? Wasn't expecting that. This bet could be very interesting)

"Me?" Her look of surprise was enough to make him laugh a little harder.

"Yeah, you've been one of the heaviest critics of my tactics, my dress whites and gold wings routine and plus this little wager; logically you should be the toughest nut to crack, which is why it's going to be oh so sweet when you give in and I gloat." He had that self-assured cocky streak flaring up.

(Oh God; What the heck am I going to do? Be prepared Marine! Don't focus on his smile, his muscles, his… focus Marine!) "You don't have what it takes, flyboy." Mac shot back. (Shit! I said flyboy, I'm buckling already.)

"You have a guy in mind?" Harm didn't even look up from the brief he was trying to read. (Two can play at this game Rabb!)

"Yeah, you." Mac shot back. (Judging by the look on his face I've caught him by surprise; score one for the Marines!)

"You haven't got what it takes." Harm challenged trying to stifle the smile that threatened to overwhelm his composure.

"Well, I figure that I could make you break regularly but with you trying to tempt me anyway my job should be like shooting fish in a barrel." (That is if I don't buckle first)

"You're on, counsellor. If I win, you have to sing _Anchors Aweigh_ every time I call your name for a week." Harm's self-confidence was starting to become merely a front. (Oh so he's going to make this a Navy/Marine thing, fine!)

"And if I win, you sing the Marine Corps Hymn every time I call your name for a week." She smiled at him maniacally.

"You're on!" Harm headed through the door of her office.

(I'm going to make this man buckle, and I'm going to love every minute of it!)

Incident #1

"Hey Harm!" Mac said into her cellphone.

"Hey Mac, what's up." Harm smiled into his cellphone.

"Heat's on the fritz in my apartment building and it's really cold, I'm trying to spend the least amount of time there possible. Was wondering if we could hang out, maybe pizza and a movie?" Mac offered with a smile.

"Sure, you pick the movie and I'll call the pizza place and have it delivered." Harm said as he got up off his couch.

"Sounds good." (He's playing right into the plan)

"See you then jarhead." Harm clicked the phone back down on the receiver. (Alright let's go over the checklist Marine: Rain? Check! White USMC t-shirt? Check! And the best bra in my collection? Check! Say goodbye flyboy!)

After picking up the movie, Mac left in the car for a few minutes while she stood out in the rain to get her t-shirt thoroughly soaked before grabbing the movie she headed up to the apartment. She took a second to pull she shirt down tight over her front and ensure that it was still soaking wet before knocking on Harm's apartment door.

"Hey Mac I was wo…….." His jaw dropped open at the sight that awaited him as he opened the door. Mac's shirt was see-through, he gave his head a shake and let her into the apartment. "I see the Marines came to play." Harm mumbled under his breath.

"Harm do you mind if I take this off so it can dry?" Mac tugged on the sleeve of her shirt to show him what she meant. (Eat my dust Navy!)

"You gotta be kidding me." Harm mumbled again under his breath. "If you want, make yourself at home." Harm said aloud as he saw her move toward the island. He saw her remove her top to reveal a lacy red bra that showed off enough cleavage to make a priest rethink his vows.

"Hey Harm, we never talked about this at the office, what counts as having been seduced?" Mac was trying to see how far Harm was willing to push this.

"A kiss, thirty-seconds." Harm offered as he brought the pizza over to the couch where she was sitting. He hadn't noticed when she'd first come in but with her now sprawled over his couch, her Daisy Duke bicycle shorts seemed kind of difficult to miss. They exposed her long, tanned legs. (Stop thinking about it Hammer, you're going to get yourself killed.)

"Tongue?" Her mono-syllabic question was aiding in her attempt to strip away his resolve.

"Of course." He replied after an over-exaggerated gulp. Harm sat down on the couch after Mac swung her legs from where he was now sitting. Harm opened the pizza box and he saw a very unwelcome sight. The white ranch dressing that came with pizza so you could dip your crust, he could only imagine what was going through Mac's mind. No sooner had he considered than Mac sprung into action. She took the foil off the top of the dressing and grabbed his finger.

She dunked his finger into the dressing and slowly brought the dressing soaked finger up to her lips. Seductively she parted her lips and drew his finger inward and closed her lips around it an slowly started to suck the dressing off. Once she got to the end she left the last bit of the offending condiment on the tip of his finger. (She's not going to…) His thought was cut off. Mac used her tongue to clean to off the last bit. (I'm so dead, I'm honestly surprised I don't have a…) Harm looked down. (Well there goes the last bit of my dignity)

The shift of his gaze wasn't lost on Mac. She could tell she was getting close. "I rented us Nine and Half Weeks." (You've got him on the ropes MacKenzie, bring this one home and you might get more than just a singing flyboy for the next week)

"I've never seen that." (You're such a liar Rabb; you've used this ploy yourself)

"It's a little adult, is that okay? (Last chance flyboy, no mercy from the Marines)

"Yeah should be fine. I mean it won't offend your feminine sensibilities right?" (Attaboy Rabb, talk the woman you love…wait, don't think like that, must win bet.)

"I rented it, remember Harm?" ( Now for Defcon 3) Mac parked herself right in Harm's lap to watch the movie.

(Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Okay Hammer, focus just control a certain biological reaction and you should be fine) "Comfortable, Mac?"

"Very, thank you." (Let's see how long flyboy can stand this) Mac started to gently shift her six around in Harm's lap in an attempt to get more comfortable; knowing full well in what way she was teasing him.

"Why don't I help make you more comfortable." Harm started to massage Mac's shoulders and neck. (Best defence is a good offence, lesson one at the Academy) Mac started to moan under Harm's touch as she felt her neck loosen up.

(Easy MacKenzie focus on the objective, must beat Navy) "Harm, you're making it difficult to pay attention to the movie." Harm stopped rubbing her neck instead opting for Plan B. Harm raised his glass of water from the table 'accidentally' spilling it all over his shirt which of course caused him to peel off the drenched layer of clothing and toss it across the room. (You're in trouble now MacKenzie focus on anything but his muscles, focus on the floor if you have to just don't look into the abs)

The two of them managed to make it through the movie with a few close calls here and there but nothing too severe. "Guess I should be heading home, I should probably see if my shirt is dry yet." Mac got up from the couch and headed to where her shirt was drying.

"Hey Mac, you said your apartment was cold cause the heat wasn't working right?" (Be careful Hammer, your chivalry could put you in dangerous waters)

"Yeah, what about it?" Mac shouted as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well, if you want, I suppose you could stay here tonight." ( I didn't just say that)

(It can't be this easy) "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to put you out?" Mac walked toward him.

(Here's your chance to back out Hammer) "No problem."

"You're the best, flyboy." She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll just go and get my sea bag from the car." (And here comes the great Rabb Hiroshima) Mac disappeared from the apartment for a few minutes before returning with her sea bag. "I just have to get changed into my jammies." Mac smiled almost shyly before running off to get changed. She returned soon after in an all too familiar white nightgown.

(You're boned now Hammer) "You sleep in that?"

(Got his attention) "Sometimes I like to look sexy when I sleep."

"Mac, you always look sexy." (Are you even trying to win anymore?)

"What did you say? (I can't believe he just said that)

(You can use this for the bet) "I said you always look sexy" Harm walked over to her and gently slipped his hands around her waist.

(Damn! Was not expecting this back fire) "Harm, I'm tired, would you mind if we just went to bed. No, you're not taking the couch because you know what sleeping there does to your neck, we're both perfectly mature adults, we can share a bed and be mature, can we not?"

"Sure, I guess." (Remember Rabb, just sleep) And with that, the two of them fell asleep.

Incident #2

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sturgis Turner and Harm were conversing in the break room as Harm filled him in on the events of the previous night. "All that happened and you didn't break?"

"Break? I'm surprised I didn't explode!" Harm raised the coffee cup to his lips. "Jesus, when she pulled that stunt with the white nightgown I was sure I was a goner."

"You do realize I have to tell Keeter about this one, right? He'll never believe it." Sturgis laughed.

"God man, if that was just the build-up I wonder what's going to be the final assault, I couldn't take it, I'm going to break." Harm sounded only slightly worried but he carried a small smile.

"Yeah, you're going to kiss a beautiful woman, forgive me if my heart doesn't show sympathy on you." Sturgis laughed smugly. "You know, buddy, if you play your cards right, you could get a girlfriend out of this wager." (Since you've been planning that from the beginning anyway)

"Mac? You're dreaming, Sturgis!" (You're full of it Hammer)

"Oh stop the act, Rabb, you're not fooling anybody. Would you have made a bet like this with any other woman? Would Mac make a bet like this with anyone else?" Sturgis was still trying to snap his friend out of it.

"Didn't I tell you once not to meddle in mine and Mac's relationship?" Harm would rather end the argument than lose it.

"Or lack thereof." Sturgis fired back. "Buddy, just do yourself a favour, lose the bet and get the girl." (And put the office out of its misery)

"You're just going to press the issue aren't you?" Harm's tone was gaining that annoyed quality.

"I'm bound, bent and determined to pull your head out of your six if it's the last thing I do." Sturgis laughed and raised his coffee cup to his lips.

"What did he do this time that makes you think his head is up his six, aside from the usual?" Mac walked into the break-room and over to the coffee machine.

(Oh God, she's wearing the khakis. Focus Hammer, you can do this just don't focus on the way the shirt flatters her…or the way the pants … you're screwed.) "Coffee's pretty strong today, Mac." Harm recovered from his momentary reversion to adolescence.

"I'm a Marine, Harm; I think I can handle it." (Okay Marine, drop stir-stick now!) Sure enough, the stir-stick dropped to the floor and Sturgis took that as his queue to leave. "Clumsy, me." Mac tried to contain a smile as she slowly bent over to pick up the stir-stick, her six gently brushing up against his mid-section.

(Oh God! Does she know what she's doing to me? She will if I can't control myself. Alright, Hammer, think unsexy thoughts.) "Having trouble there, Marine?"

"No, I got it." Mac produced the stir stick as she stood up facing him. She went to put the coffee pot back on the coffee maker and that's when Harm sprung his own little trap. Reaching for the pot just as Mac's hand was about to leave it, she felt her hand enveloped in his. He brought his arm around the other side of her to reach for the cream and she turned around to find herself trapped between Harm and the counter.

She was breathing him in, his cologne, she noticed how close their faces were, how easy it would be to just reach up. (Stop it, Marine. Those kind of thoughts will get you hurt. Oh God, I want him so much!)

Harm leaned in and gently grazed his lips against her cheek and he got what he wanted. She let out a light whimper. "Good luck in court today." He whispered and flicked her ear with his tongue.

(Damn that man!) She thought as he walked out of the breakroom.

In his office, Sturgis Turner was on the phone with Jack Keeter, updating him on the latest development. He couldn't believe what Mac and Harm were up to this time.

Incident #3

Harm was sitting in his office late that night doing work on his latest case when he got a phone call. "Commander Rabb." He stated as he hit the speaker button.

"Hey sailor, I figured I'd tell you that I dropped by your place to pick up some things I left here last night." It was her voice, he'd been trying to regain his composure since the break-room but she was able to destroy his composure so quickly.

"No need Mac, if the heat is still off in your building, you can stay another night." (Having you nearby just feels right)

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, sailor. I spent the night in your bed last night and I think some of your fantasies rubbed off on me." (Yeah right, you've had these fantasies before MacKenzie, admit it)

"Oh, and what fantasies would those be?" (God, this could be a trap)

"Well, I was sitting in my office today but all I could think about was you coming in and pinning me up against the filing cabinet and having your way with me. Getting inside of me with your….making me scream 'Harder, Harm! Harder!'" Her tone was like she was verbally acting out the fantasy, mercilessly teasing him.

Across the bullpen, Sturgis Turner had heard the last part of the phone exchange and got up to walk over to his friend's office. He stood in the doorway and saw Harm's raise a finger to indicate quiet before he waved him in. It was Mac on the phone, Sturgis was sure of that.

"Harm, I think I need to go home because I need a shower and if I'm in your shower and the fantasies come back, I don't know what I'll do to myself." Mac tried to sound like she was pleading for self-control. Harm so wanted to tease her back but he'd waved Sturgis into the office and now was not the time for that.

"We'll discuss this when I come home, just don't leave before then, okay?" (I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out)

"Okay, see you soon Flyboy. Maybe sooner, if I have that shower." The other end of the line went dead and Harm clicked off his end.

"Harm, I say this to you as your friend. How can you protest that you two are only friends after that?" Sturgis sounded incredulous.

"It's all for the bet, buddy. Mac would not be doing this if she didn't want me singing the Marine Corps Hymn around this place for the next week." Harm countered.

"Harm, in my experience, women aren't open with their fantasies or discussing 'self-pleasure' with just anyone. So, my advice is go home and get in the shower with her and rid this office of the spiral of sexual tension that you two have plunged it into since you've been working here." Sturgis argued rather emphatically.

"And if I don't?" Harm questioned.

"You're a damn fool." Sturgis got up and walked out of his friend's office.

Incident #4

Harm walked through the door of his apartment and saw Mac standing in the kitchen with a towel around her hair and one around her body. Almost out of instinct and completely disregarding the bet, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brought his lips down next to her ear and whispered in a husky tone. "I want you, Sarah."

His admission, made her feel weak in the knees, how she had longed to hear those words from him. Hoping this wasn't a dream; she turned toward him and watched as his lips were descending toward her. (He's going to crack!). Harm gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. "I hope you didn't use all the hot water."

"I might have, besides, I could always join you. I'm sure that would warm things up considerably." Mac teased. (Let's see how he handles that!)

"It's up to you." Harm shot right back with a maniacal smile. (Take that, Marine!)

(Oh crap, what do I do? Honestly, I want to climb in that shower with him. I'm not willing to but I'd like to. Let's see if I can win this.) Mac walked into his bedroom. "Close your eyes." She whispered in a husky tone. She walked behind the glass and took the towel off her hair and tossed it over the glass wall of the showed hitting him square in the back of the head.

Harm turned to see the towel lying on the floor. (Oh God, what do I do? Back out slowly) "Mac, I just realized that I forgot something I'm going to need for dinner. I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere!" (Must call Sturgis, seek advice) Harm walked out into the hallway and got in the elevator. When he reached the bottom floor he pulled out his cell phone and frantically pressed the buttons.

"Turner." Sturgis picked up the phone.

"Sturgis, it's Harm." (I can't believe I'm going to tell him this)

"Of course, I was just sitting down to a nice dinner with Senator Latham and you would have to call." (This had better be important)

"Mac's in my shower and she's expecting me, what do I do?" (Did that question sound as stupid as I think it did?)

"Harm, isn't this a conversation your health teacher should have had with you in fifth grade? As uncharacteristic as this may sound, realize that I'm annoyed and you interrupted my date. My advice to you, is to walk into your shower and put it to her!" (He can't be this thick)

"Sturgis I…" (Why is he cutting me off?)

"Harm, you have a beautiful woman, in your shower, who wants you to join her. If she isn't screaming your name inside the next half hour, you can officially consider yourself a failure to the male gender." (That should be enough to motivate him) "Goodnight, Harm." The phone clicked off. Harm went back upstairs to the apartment. When Harm didn't hear the shower running he took it as a good sign.

"Harm, I'm really sore, you think you could give me a back rub?" Mac groaned from the bedroom.

(This is odd, didn't I try that last night? And didn't she tell me to stop?) Harm walked into his bedroom to find Mac lying on her stomach, topless, with only a towel covering her posterior. (Oh shit! It's going to take a miracle and a prayer to get out of this one and I think I've used my quota of both) Harm walked over to the bed and slowly started to massage her back. She moaned in enjoyment as her skin loosened under the direction of his magic fingers. (A/N: I know the innuendo in that sentence, trust me, five authors –including three women - on this end, spent days getting that sentence right)

"I have an idea, just wait." Harm smiled and remembered a part from the movie the night before. He went over to the freezer and got an ice cube tray. He brought a few cubes and a dish towel into the bedroom. He tied the towel around her eyes to blindfold her, she willingly submitted. "Alright, this is going to be a bit of a shock initially, don't freak out."

Harm gently lowered an ice cube down on to her back and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Mac could feel every nerve in her back come alive as he used the ice cube to trace patterns around her back. (He's really going all out to win this thing. God, why can't he just actually want me like this?) Mac rolled her now very limber neck around and Harm could feel all the tension leave her. The ice cube eventually melted and Harm started to trail few quick lazy kissed down Mac's spine. She gripped the bedding beneath her in an attempt to force control on her impulses. ( God, Harm, just take me, I don't care about the bet) The thought repeated in her mind.

"Harm, I've already eaten, would you mind if I just went to bed?" Mac said lazily, she needed some way to change the situation so that she could control her composure.

"Yeah, sure." Harm left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Mac quickly changed into what she was going to sleep in that night. The night was sure to be long and her dreams were sure to be entertaining and explicit.

Incident #5

Mac had gone for a run early that morning. A long run. The previous night had been torture on her and Harm, though neither of them would admit it. Tonight, at 1700, the bet would be over, she just had to wait out twelve hours.

During Mac's run, Harm had visitors at his apartment. Early that morning, Sturgis Turner had showed up with a unexpected guest.

"Keeter! What are you doing here?" Harm greeted as he let them into the apartment.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I know about your bet!" Keeter smiled widely as he and Sturgis walked into the apartment. "When Sturgis called and told me, I hopped on the first plane to DC. I couldn't miss the end of this bet."

"So what do you think, Jack? You think he broke down last night and took my advice?" Sturgis smiled as the two men threw themselves down on Harm's couch. Keeter studied Harm's expression for a few seconds before delivering his answer.

"Nope." Jack shook his head with disappointment.

"Reason for your decision, Mr. Keeter?" Sturgis tried to sound official.

"It's simple. I remember the first night Harm came home after getting to second base with Diane. He had this big goofy/stupid grin on his face that you couldn't get rid of for a week. If he gave it to Mac in the shower last night, he'd be smiling wider than Chesapeake frickin' Bay." Keeter sounded sarcastic.

"Well I…I…I didn't think Sturgis was serious with his advice." Harm stammered as if trying to justify himself to his friends.

"Yeah, Harm, cause if there's one thing Sturgis isn't known for, it's being serious." Keeter shot at him caustically.

"You ever think that maybe I don't want to?" Harm protested.

"Harm, toss me that orange on the counter over there." Sturgis motioned. Harm walked over, picked up the orange and tossed it to Sturgis. Sturgis looked like he was examining the orange for a second before throwing it and hitting Harm right in the 'pills'. Harm doubled over to the ground in pain.

"What was that for?" He grunted as he tried to fight the tears of pain in his eyes.

"You said that you didn't want to be with Mac, I had to find some way of assuring that you were still a man." Sturgis and Keeter laughed as they helped Harm to his feet. "It was either the orange or my foot, personally I figured you'd prefer the orange."

"Thanks." Harm stated, trying to decide between anger and laughter.

"What's the real reason you don't want to?" Jack steadied Harm against the back of the couch.

"I don't want it to be because of this stupid bet." Harm stated through a wince as Sturgis tossed him an ice pack for his jewels. Harm probably wouldn't have said that if he'd known that Mac was standing outside in the hall listening to the conversation.

"What are you saying? She means too much to you to just give in to your God given impulse?" Sturgis arched his eyebrows.

"I mean, I love her too much to have it just be about sex and a bet." Harm muttered through the pain. Out in the hallway a wide smile crossed Mac's face. Initially it had bugged her when she knew that not only Sturgis but also Keeter knew about their little wager, but that animosity toward him was washed away by his last admission, even if he hadn't made it directly to her.

"I don't know whether to tease you or congratulate you, buddy." Sturgis commented with an evident shock in his face.

"We could always hit him in the stones again." Keeter suggested.

"Don't think that will work, Jack." Sturgis stated flatly.

"Morning, boys." Mac made her entrance into the apartment at that moment.

"Mac!" All three men practically shouted in their surprise.

"Glad that everyone knows my name. Harm, what happened to you?" She pointed to indicate the icepack he was still holding over his groin.

"Keeter was trying to get a point across and…"Sturgis was cut off.

(I'm going to have fun with this) "And he decided to hit the one part of Harm that I might actually need later?" Mac stated plainly, almost inquisitively. She struggled to contain laughter as she watched the jaws drop open at her statement. Keeter, in his usual way, was the first to regain his composure, realizing the game that was going on.

"I'll step up to the plate for him, if you'd like." Keeter laughed and Harm got a stern look on his face.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling better." Harm stated through clenched teeth. "Jack, Sturgis, thanks for stopping by." Keeter and Sturgis hurried out the door, not wanting to infringe on this powder keg that was obviously destined to blow at any moment. (A/N: Once again, I know the imagery was too potent to ignore)

"Normally when you're sore I'd offer a massage." Mac stated almost cutely as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey, if you're willing, I'm certainly not going to complain." Harm replied almost sarcastically. Her body running on auto-pilot, Mac started at his knee, she started to gently run her open palm up his inner thigh. "I wasn't serious, Mac." Harm's voice was barely a whisper. She stopped her hand in that instant.

"I've got an idea. Truth or Dare." Mac stated with a smile.

"You want to play Truth or Dare, with me?" Harm looked incredulous and he even smiled. She nodded. "Fine, you go first."

(Always the gentleman) "Truth or Dare?" Mac asked her anticipation evident.

"Truth." Was Harm's mono-syllabic response.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" Mac peaked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Came Harm's reply as a heavy blush rose in his cheeks. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." (I'm feeling courageous, what the hell)

"Tell me something about you that I would never know otherwise." (I'm hoping for the location of that tattoo)

"I called out your name once when I was with Mic. Ironically, it was the only time he was any good." ( I can't believe I just admitted that)

(Did she just say that) "Really?"

"Hey, it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." (Let's see how many things she can ask me today)

"Did you ever call out my name when you were with a woman?" (Bet he didn't see that coming, I knew this bet would be interesting)

"Every time, every woman, since we've been partners." (It's the truth, I wonder if she buys it)

(Flyboy's really getting into this bet as we head into the home stretch) "That must have really bugged Jordan and Renee."

"You have no idea. Truth or Dare?" Harm's smile was growing.

"Truth." (Let's see what Flyboy's got up his sleeve)

"What would've happened if I'd joined you in the shower last night?" (Gotcha Ninja-girl)

"We would've fulfilled a few of those fantasies of yours." (Direct hit! That look on his face is priceless!) "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" (Moving right along)

"Touch me." (Here's your chance, flyboy)

"What!" (Wasn't expecting that)

"Touch me, I won't bite." (Unless that's what you're into) Harm raised a hand to cup her cheek and then he slowly drew it down her neck to her shoulder and eventually down her arm. "See, was that so hard?"

"It would be, if you weren't so beautiful." He retorted before he could stop himself. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Mac was almost breathless, their faces were getting dangerously close.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" (Way to cut to the quick, Hammer!)

"Yes." She breathed. He leaned forward and captured her lips. Engulfed in the passion that had been the last few days, she slowly fell into his arms. His tongue traced the seam of her lips begging for entrance and he was quickly obliged. Their tongues met in a fierce duel for supremacy over who was going to control the passion that had caught both of them. His hands crept up her t-shirt and splayed across her back.

"God, I love you, you know that?" He choked out as he gasped for breath when their kiss parted.

"And I am so in love with you." She responded as she pushed him backward on to the couch. (Oh my God! I never thought it would feel like this to be loved by him, it's so raw, it's natural and yet it's like I'm caught in a torrent) "Harm, I need a shower, I'm soaked with sweat from my run."

"I'll let you go." He stated almost disappointed.

"I'd prefer you join me." She replied. "Harm, if we take this at the same pace we took getting here, you'll be proposing when we should be on our fiftieth wedding anniversary. Just take me and never let go." She peeled his shirt off of him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me ever letting go, babe." Harm smiled widely as he swept her up in his arms.

2200 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Keeter and Sturgis returned later that night. Keeter was only in town for a few days, maybe Harm would want to do something while he was in town. Harm came to the door and Keeter turned to Sturgis. "We might as well go."

"Why's that?" Sturgis looked confused.

"You remember that big grin, I told you Harm wore after that night with Diane?" Keeter reminded Sturgis.

"Yeah." Was Sturgis' mono-syllabic reply.

"It was infinitely smaller than the smile we're looking at right now." Keeter turned away from the door as Sturgis seemed to finally understand.

"Take good care of Harm, Mac! And don't stay up too late!" Sturgis shouted into the apartment before he and Keeter went back into the elevator. Harm turned away from the door and turned back toward the bedroom where Mac was lying on the bed in what was dubbed the 'Russia' nightie.

"What did they want?" Mac asked as Harm laid himself down next to her.

"To say they were happy for me." Harm leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.


End file.
